musconinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Musicology/Ethnomusicology/Music Theory Conferences Wiki
'Welcome to the Musicology/Ethnomusicology/Music Theory Conferences Wiki' This Wiki is for sharing information about upcoming Musicology and/or Music Thoery conferences, including Calls for Papers, meeting dates/times/places, deadlines, acceptances/rejections, and any other "insider" information you might care to share about a conference. Most of the listings will be from the AMS/SEM/SMT "complex," but all conferences that accept papers on musical subjects are welcome. "General Discussion" (located below the conference listings and deadline calendar) is for topics not related to a specific conference; feel free to post comments/questions/answers related to a specific conference under its main listing. Contributors': In addition to your listing, don't forget to put the sumission deadline on the calander, immediately below the conference listings. Please use the "Conference Name/Meeting place; dates/CFP submission date" format, as applicable. ''Listings are given in alphabetic order by title; be sure to check that your conference is not already listed! Listings are given in alphabetical order. 'Conference listings' 'Active CFP' '''American Handel Festival/Princeton University; February 21-24, 2013/September 1, 2012' *500 words to Robert Ketterer at "robert-ketterer@uiowa.edu". Snail mail to Prof. Robert Ketterer, Department of Classics, 210 Jefferson Building, The University of Iowa, Iowa City, IA 52245. *Decisions by mid-October 2012 AMS LGBTQ Study Group, Graduate Student Papers for AMS-SEM-SMT 2012 National Meeting/New Orleans; November 1-4, 2012/June 25, 2012 *Friday evening, 8:00-10:00PM, followed by LGBTQ party *250 words to Emily Wilbourne at "emily.wilbourne@qc.cuny.edu" *Two submissions will be selected; notification by mid-July AMS-Midwest Chapter Meeting/Butler University, Indianapolis; September 29-30, 2012/June 10, 2012 *Full infor, including CFP at http://sites.google.com/site/amsmidwest/chapter-meetings/fall-2012-cfp '''A'rts and Ethics/Trinity Western University; Langley, BC, Canada; October 18-19, 2012/June 15, 2012''' *Keynotes: Prof. Terry Lindvall, Virginia Wesleyan College; Prof. Lambert Zuidervaart, Institute for Christian Studies and University of Toronto *Information at http://www.twu.ca/vergeconference Arts in Society/Liverpool, UK; July 23-25, 2012/May 22, 2012 Full CFP info at http://www.ArtsinSociety.com/Conference/ Has anyone been to this conference or its sister conferences (Humanities, etc)? I applied to the Humanities one last year and was dismayed to be accepted about three days later (though it beats waiting 5 months for CMS to reject me, really), and suspicious about the cost, rolling deadlines and catch-all nature of the papers submitted. On the other hand, I wondered if I was missing out on a fabulous interdisciplinary adventure that just lacked the exclusivity of AMS, SEM, etc. I'd love to know more about either of these conferences from peope who've been. Beyond Notation: An Earle Brown Symposium/Boston, Massachusetts; Northeastern University; January 18-19, 2013/May 15, 2012 *350 words for Rebecca Kim at "r.kim@neu.edu" *Full conference and submission info at www.music.neu.edu/earlebrown *Travel awards will be given to several of the presenters for research at the Earle Brown Archive The Enduring Challenge of Rousseau's Thought/Colorado College; Colorado Springs, CO; December 13-15, 2012/May 15, 2012 *Proposals (title and short summary) in English or French for papers (15-20 minutes); word count not given *Submit to to conference organizer, Eve Grace, preferably by email: "egrace@coloradocollege.edu", or by fax at 719-389-6586, or by mail to: Eve Grace, Political Science Department, Colorado College, 14 East Cache la Poudre, Colorado Springs, CO 80903 USA. *Notification by June 15, 2012 Envoicing the Other/University of Glasgow (UK); November 10, 2012/July 27, 2012 *250 words "that address the theme of ‘Envoicing the Other’ as it relates to music or musical scholarship of any style or medium, and songs or works inspired by the same theme, using some or all of Ravel’s ensemble with the possible addition of fixed-medium or live electronics." *Info at www.music.gla.ac.uk/envoicingtheother FIMTE: New perspectives on the keyboards works of Antonio Soler/Parador de Mojácar, Almería; 11 - 12 October 2012/June 1, 2012 *250 words for 20 min papers or 30 min lecture recitals; abstracts should be signed at the bottom with the author's name, institutional affiliation or city of residence and full return address, including e-mail address and fax number where possible *Submissions to "fimte@fimte.org" *Symposium fee 150 euro *Info at www.fimte.org Italian Musicological Society XIX/Verdi Conservatory of Music, Milan; October 19-21, 2012/June 15, 2012 *Send "30 lines, indicating the title of the proposed paper, the state of the art in your research field, with an outline of the project and the specific contribution to the current knowledge." Including full name, address, phone number, fax number and e-mail address. *Also send short CV and A/V requirements *Email to "segreteria@sidm.it" or snail mail to "Società Italiana di Musicologia, Casella Postale 318 Ag. Roma Acilia, via Saponara 00125 Roma, Italy" with the indication "“XIX Convegno Annuale” *Notification by July 10, 2012 *Conference website: http://www.sidm.it Massenet and the Mediterranean World/Complesso di San Micheletto; Lucca, Italy/November 30-December 2, 2012/May 15, 2012 *See website for details: http://www.luigiboccherini.org/massenet.html Music and Power: Historical Problems and Perspectives in Russia, Eastern Europe and Eurasia/Miami University (OH); February 28-March 2, 2013/September 1, 2012 *300 words and short CV to mitcher@muohio.edu; include "Music and Power Conference" in email title *Applicatants notified by October 1, 2012 *Inquiries to "mitcher3@muohio.edu" Music and Theology in the European Reformations/KULeuven, House of Polyphony; 19–21 September 2012/May 15, 2012 *Conference language is English, but other languages will be considered; special session for grad student; published volume of proceedings planned; registration 80 euro *Abstracts to "grantley.mcdonald@arts.kuleuven.be" (word count not given) Music Library Association/San Jose, California; February 27-March 3, 2012/May 11, 2012 *Information/submission portal at http://program.musiclibraryassoc.org/ProposalForm Musical Heritage Today: Tradition, Memory, Discourse and Power/Federal University of Rio de Jaeiro (Brazil); August 13-16, 2012/May 13, 2012 *3000-5000 words in Portuguese, Spanish, or English as .doc or .rtf to "sim#musica.ufrj.br" *Inquiries to Dr. Maria Alice Volpe at "volpe@musica.ufrj.br" *Info at http://www.musica.ufrj.br and http://www.musica.ufrj.br/posgraduacao/index.php New Beethoven Research (AMS-National Pre-conference)/New Orleans; October 31-Novemeber 1 (morning)/June 1, 2012 *individual papers, lecture/demonstrations, or lecture/performances, max 30 min *Individual paper proposals: submit proposed abstract (350-400 words), and affiliation or status as independent scholar. Paper proposals should articulate the main aspects of the work clearly, position the work in reference to earlier work, and describe the work's significance. For Lecture/Demonstrations: submit proposed abstract (limit 400 words), affiliation or status as independent scholar/performer(s), recording of proposed demonstration, and technical requirements. For Lecture/Performances: submit proposed abstract (limit 400 words), title of work, name/affiliation or status as independent scholar, length of work, and program notes. For all proposals, please indicate your keyboard and technical requirements. *Submissions to "jbiermann@music.ua.edu" *Informational website: http://music.ua.edu/departments/musicology/callforpapers/ New Zealand Musicoloigcal Society/University of Auckland; November 30-December 2, 2012/June 10, 2012 *Organization website: http://musicologynz.org.nz/ *250 words at Word doc to "NZMSConference@auckland.ac.nz" *20 min papers, 30 min workshops, 20 min lecture demonstrations, 90 min panels *Keynotes: James Webster (Cornell University), Patricia Shehan Campbell (The University of Washington) Renaissance Society of America/San Diego, California; April 4-6, 2013/June 1, 2012 *250 words and CV to Diana Presciutti (dpresciutti@wooster.edu) *All geographical areas, 1350-1750 *Further info at http://www.rsa.org/?page=2013SanDiego Sound and Performance: Gesellschaft fur Theaterwissenschaft/Bayreuth; October 4-7, 2012/May 15, 2012 *20 min talks or 90 min panels *250 words in German or English plus affiliation *Full info at www.sound2012.org' ' WagnerWorldWide: Reflections/Bayreuth, Germany; December 12-15, 2012/July 31, 2012 *Conference language is English *250 words and a short curriculum vitae, including institutional affiliation (if any) and full contact information to Prof. Dr. Anno Mungen at "fimt.thurnau@uni-bayreuth.de" *Info at http://www.cas.sc.edu/www2013/overview 'Submission deadline passed' AMS-National/New Orleans, LA; November 1-4, 2012 *''AMS Cold War Music Study Group (CWMSG)'' *''Music, Sound, and Protest/January 10, 2012'' Anestis Logothetis: Sound Images, Figurative Sound/Athens, Greece; Onassis Cultural Center; June 8-9, 2012 *Official languages: Greek, English *Full info at http://logothetis.musicportal.gr/en/ The Art of Death and Dying/University of Houston; October 25-27, 2012 *Conference website: http://artofdeathanddying.blogspot.com/p/abstract-submission-form.html The Art of Listening-Trands and Perspectices of a History of Music Listening/Berlin, DE; University of Potsdam; July 12-14, 2012 Arts in Society/Art & Design Academy; Liverpool, UK; July 23-25, 2012 *Full conference info at http://www.ArtsinSociety.com/Conference Assessment in the Arts/Denver, CO, July 20-11, 2012 *http://assessmentconference.rmcad.edu Canadian Society for Italian Studies/Waterloo, Ontario; May 26-28, 2012 *Full info at http://canadiansocietyforitalianstudies.camp7.org/ Central European Musicians and the Birth of French Piano Virtuosity/Rome; Istituto Austriaco and Villa Medici; October 11-13, 2012 *Official languages of the conference include Italian and English *Decisions by May 10, 2012 *Info at http://www.luigiboccherini.org/frenchvirtuosity.html College Music Society, 55th National Conference/San Diego, CA; November 15-18, 2012 *Information available at http://www.music.org/SanDiego.html Concepts and Practices of Choral Singing/Lund, Sweden; October 17-20, 2012 *Conference language: English *Themes: Conceptualisations of Choral Practices and Musics, Theories and Methods of Choral Research, Psychological and Social Dimensions of Choral Singing *Keynote speakers: Andreas C. Lehmann (University of Würzburg); Karin Rehnqvist (Royal College of Music, Stockholm) Consuming Music, Commodifying Sound, 1750-1850/New Haven, CT; Yale University; October 5-6, 2012 Gender, Musical Creativity and Age/University of Huddersfield (UK); October 6-7, 2012 Hearing Landscape Critically: Sense, Text, Ideology/University of Oxford; May 18-19, 2012 *Full info at http://www.music.ox.ac.uk/landscape/ Hearing, Seeing, and Imagining: Music and the Visual Arts/Herstmonceux Castle, East Sussex, England; August 28-31, 2012 *Three student scholarships available for travel, lodging, etc. *Information at www.music.ed.ac.uk/research/imhsd/HearingSeeingImagining2012/index.html Inter-Asia Popular Music Studies (IAPMS)/National Taiwan Normal University, Taipei, Taiwan; July 13-15, 2012 *Full info at http://interasiapop.org/ International Conference on Baroque Music (15th biennial)/University of Southhampton (UK); July 11-15, 2012 Israel Musicological Society/Jerusalem and Tel Aviv; June 26-27, 2012 *Info at http://israel-musicological-society.huji.ac.il/index.php?id=815 Lyric Song in Idea and Performance/London; June 21, 2012 *Inquiries to mail@kathrynwhitney.net *Keynote by Professor Amanda Glauert (Royal College of Music) Lyrica Society:The Woman the Pen/Harvard University; May 18, 2012 *The Pusey Room, The Memorial Church, Harvard Yard *Admission is free and open to the public Medieval and Renaissance ("MedRen")/Nottingham, UK; July 8-11, 2012 *Organizers: Phillip Weller, Tim Shephard and Esperanza Rodriguez-Garcia; contact "Esperanza.Rodriguez-Garcia@nottingham.ac.uk." Conference Administrator: James Cook, contact amxjc2@nottingham.ac.uk. *Any correspondence relating to themed sessions should be sent to Esperanza Rodriguez-Garcia, at esperanza.rodriguez-garcia@nottingham.ac.uk Music and the Moving Image/ NYU - Steinhardt School; New York, NY; June 1-3, 2012 * The annual conference, Music and the Moving Image, encourages submissions from scholars and practitioners that explore the relationship between music, sound, and the entire universe of moving images (film, television, video games, iPod, computer, and interactive performances) through paper presentations. *http://steinhardt.nyu.edu/music/scoring/conference Music and Philosophy/King's College, London; July 20-21, 2012 *Keynotes include: Carolyn Abbate & David Davies *Info at http://www.musicandphilosophy.ac.uk/conference-2012/ Music and Propaganda in the Short Twentieth Century/Pistoia, Italy; Palazzo dei Vescovi; May 18-20, 2012 *Full info at http://www.luigiboccherini.org Musical Environments Grad Conference/U of Western Ontario; August 24-25, 2012 *Inquiries to Matt Toth at "mtoth25@uwo.ca" Music: Cognition, Technology, Society / Cornell Univ., Ithaca, NY; 11-13 May 2012 *Keynotes by Eric Clarke (University of Oxford), Ichiro Fujinaga (McGill University) and Carol Krumhansl (Cornell University) *Guest composer Tod Machover (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) *http://www.mcts2012.com/ for more information Music Finished and Unfinished/CUNY Graduate Center; New York, NY; May 18, 2012 *Speakers include Scott Burnham, Blake Howe, Lewis Lockwood, Robert Marshall, Kristina Muxfeldt, Annette Richards, Janet Schmalfeldt, Leo Treitler, James Webster *Full info at http://musicfinishedandunfinished.blogspot.com/ Music, Musics. Structures and Processes (International Congress of the Gesellschaft fur Musikforschung)/University of Goettingen (Georg-August); Goettingen, Germany; September 4-8, 2012 *Full info at http://gfm2012.uni-goettingen.de *Informed of decision by March 31, 2012 **''Colonial Music Practice in the Age of Enlightenment''; September 7, 2012 New Music in Britain/Canterbury Christ Church University; Canterbury, England; May 10-12, 2012 *Focus on British composers and performers, particularly after 1950; "scholarly work on contemporary music composition, music-making and musicology in the British Isles" *Full info at www.cccubritishmusic.org.uk Nineteenth-Century Music/Edinburgh University; June 27-30, 2012 *Keynote: Jann Pasler (UC-San Diego) *Conference website: http://sites.ace.ed.ac.uk/c19music/ North American British Music Studies Association/University of Illinois Urbana-Champaign, Urbana, Illinois; July 25-28, 2012 *http://www.nabmsa.org/ *Keynote speaker is Patrick Warfield L'Opera comique entre deux genres/Paris; June 14, 2012 *Full schedule available on AMS-Announcement Perspectives on Musical Improvisation/Oxford (UK); University of Oxford; September 10-13, 2012 *Full details at http://www.music.ox.ac.uk/research/cpccm/perspectives-on-musical-improvisation-conference.html *Contact mark.doffman@music.ox.ac.uk with any questions The Rake's Progress: Stravinsky, Hogarth, Hockney, Auden, and Kallman/University of Colorado, Boulder; October 26-27, 2012 *Notification by June 15, 2012 *Inquiries to "jeremy.smith@colorado.edu" or "keith.waters@colorado.edu" *Conference website: http://www.colorado.edu/artssciences/british/rake/ Rethinking Stravinsky: Sounds and Gestures of Mondernism/University of Salerno; September 26-28, 2012 *Conference info: http://www.luigiboccherini.org/stravinsky.html *Keynotes: Rosamund BARTLETT (Oxford); Jonathan CROSS (University of Oxford); Gianfranco VINAY (Université Paris 8) *Official languages: English, Italian, French *Email questions to "operaomnia@luigiboccherini.org" RMA & AMS Music and Philosophy Study Group/King's College (London); July 20-21, 2012 *Info at http://www.musicandphilosophy.ac.uk/conference-2012/ SkinSurfaceCircuit: Embodying the Improvisatory/Montreal, McGill University; June 14-16, 2012 Song, Stage & Screen VII: "The Musical's Global Conquest"/University of Gronigen (Netherlands); July 2-5, 2012 *Queries to "l.e.macdonald@rug.nl" Spaces of (Dis)location/University of Glasgow (UK); May 24-25, 2012 *Full info at http://spacesofdislocation.wordpress.com/ Spanish musics and their Western Others: Negotiating identity and exoticism/University of Melbourne, Austrailia; December 7-8, 2012 *Notification by mid-May; publication of proceedings Talking about the Lost Generation/McGill University; May 19-20, 2012 *Info at http://www.music.mcgill.ca/lgc/Welcome.html 'Submissions deadline calendar' 3.2.2012 AMS-NE 3.9.2012 Space and (Dis)location 3.12.2012 Song Stage & Screen 3.19.2012 Cal-LB grad 3.23.2012 AMS-Capitol 3.25.2012 nief-norf 3.30.2012 Choral Singing // UWO grad 3.31.2012 Gender, Musical Creativity and Age 4.1.2012 Rethinking Stravinsky 4.4.2012 AMS-NCaPSW 4.6.2012 Hearing, Seeing, and Imagining 4.20.2012 Anestis Logothetis 4.25.2012 Central European Musicians... 4.27.2012 Musical Environments 4.30.2012 Spanish Musics // Israel Musicological Society 5.1.2012 Art of Death // Rake's Progress // AMS Popular Music Study Group Session 5.11.2012 MLA 5.13.2012 Musical Heritage 5.15.2012 Massenet and the Mediterranean World // Sound and Performance // Beyond Notation // European Reformations // Rousseau's Thought 5.22.2012 Arts in Society 6.1.2012 FIMTE // New Beethoven Research (AMS-Nat'l Pre) // Ren Soc of America 6.10.2012 NZMS // AMS-Midwest 6.15.2012 IMS 19 // Arts and Ethics 6.25.2012''' LGBTQ (AMS Nat'l)' 7.27.2012 Envoicing the Other 7.31.2012 WagnerWorldWide 9.1.2012 American Handel Festival // Music and Power 'General Discussion' This section is for discussing general conference-related subjects, not specific to any particular conference. (Feel free to post comments/questions/answers related to a specific conference under its main listing.) '''Q 12/1/11': Would those of you who have successfully submitted abstracts to the "big ones" (AMS/SEM/SMT National, prestigious international conferences, etc), or those of you who sit/have sat on selection committees for these types of conferences, be willing to share any tips on abstract writing? A1 (12/4/11): An old-fashioned approach has worked for me: have new evidence that shapes our underdstanding of something interesting and/or contributes to an ongoing discourse. In this case, the abstract should describe the evidence, make a claim that the evidence supports, and explain why anyone should care about such a claim (and thus the evidence)—especially if it's not obvious. A2 (12/10/2011): You might be interested in seeing the handout and notes found on the SMT site at http://societymusictheory.org/administration/committees/pdc/proposals ; on this web page you will find some guidelines, hints, as well as some samples of proposals that have been accepted in the past.. A3 (1/2/2012): Successful abstracts from AMS National 2011 at http://www.ams-net.org/sanfrancisco/AMS-San-Francisco-2011-Final-Abstracts.pdf. Good luck everyone! Q: 12/2/11: I've got CV question: I've been told that you should NOT put talks given at your home institution for your department/colleagues on your CV, but I was wondering whether to put graduate-student symposia, for which you successfully submitted a paper in a competitve submission process, on the CV? If so, at what point should you take it off (after your first presentation at any type of professional conference, after acceptance to one of the "big ones" (to quote 12/1)? Thoughts? A1: 12/5/11: Absolutely put grad conferences on CVs- they are important conferences, more competitive than one might think (as steering committee member for a grad conference last year, our accept rate was about 1/3), and can also show breadth of knowledge if you're, say, doing a side topic that's not in your diss field. That being said, I've been told doing lots of grad conferences (more than 2-3) then becomes serious padding. As for the first, why not? It is, after all, a scholarly presentation for one's peers. Also, since such talks are either done in fulfillment of degree requirements, as a result of interdisciplinary connections, or subject to competitive processes (i.e. university-wide grad student lecture series), most people don't have the opportunity to do more than 1 or 2, removing the "padding" aspect. '''Q: 01/27/12: '''Is it considered bad form to submit two proposals/abstracts (for two distinct papers) to a single conference, then retract one if both are chosen? A1 (2/1/12): Yes. Category:Browse